


you are a sun, i am a moon.

by angeleddie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AGAIN. SPOILERS., Excessive use of italics, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeleddie/pseuds/angeleddie
Summary: - i am constantly chasing you.—first kiss with finnpoe
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 25
Kudos: 338





	you are a sun, i am a moon.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspo from : https://jediwarriorfinn.tumblr.com/post/184391485338/insp
> 
> i am so upset they aren’t canon :( but.. they are in my heart so SUCK IT D*SNEY!!!!!!
> 
> this is SO BADDD LMFOAOSJF bye !! enjoy i suppose <3

Poe hops out of his ship, out of breath and adrenaline coursing through his veins like another type of blood, making his hands shake and legs feel wobbly. 

His hair is sticking to his forehead, sweat dripping from a few strands as he slips off his helmet. It’s greasy and a little gross, but Poe can’t find a reason to care when everyone around him is cheering and celebrating. 

Some are hugging their loved ones, some kissing each other. A few are running and jumping into each other’s arms, it makes him slightly teary-eyed. 

“Nicely done, General.” Someone says to him, giving him a firm squeeze on the shoulder and then disappearing. 

Another pat on the shoulder, a few lighthearted punches to his arm. 

A few people even stop him and thank him for his bravery. They thank him for giving them courage, and hug him so tight he thinks he might be crushed. 

Everyone is _happy_. 

There are a few who frown for a moment, and Poe recognizes the look of grief plastered upon their face. He wants to share words of understanding, offer a shoulder to cry on even if just for a brief moment. 

But those people are quickly swooped up by others, and their mourning is put in their pocket for another time. 

Poe _knows_ he could’ve lead better. Kept more people alive and did more damage before their fellow allies came in to help. But he finds himself realizing there’s no changing that past, and those people died fighting for what they believed in. 

They died for the Rebels. They died for freedom and the ability to live without dictation and fear. 

Sure, it leaves a hollow feeling in his chest. A feeling that crushes his heart, makes it feel like a million little pins and needles are repeatedly poking it, 

But he knows those people wouldn’t want him to mourn too long or too deeply. They’d want him to stand proud. Show everyone that he _is_ worthy of his title as General. 

He throws a few smiles towards his fellow Rebels, giving short half-hugs as he makes his way through the crowd. 

Tired, sweaty, exhausted; Poe’s ready for the longest nap of his life. 

“ _Poe_!” 

Immediately, he stops. That voice fills his ears and flows through his veins, right alongside that thick layer of adrenaline.

Poe doesn’t have to look in the direction in which it came to know who it is. He knows that voice like he knows his way around an X-Wing. He _knows_ that familiar tone, the way it makes his hair stand up a little each time. 

Quickly, he turns and meets Finn’s gaze. 

His ears buzz and his vision is dead set on Finn. There’s hundreds of people surrounding them, a whole tidal wave of people; yet Poe can only see Finn. 

And then Finn’s wrapping his arms around Poe’s shoulders, and Poe’s draping his own arms around Finn. 

Finn clutches onto Poe’s body and Poe grabs back just as strong, just as relived and needful. 

They hold each other close, like if either one of them let go, the other would fade from their embrace. Like pieces of a puzzle clicking together. 

Poe sinks into it, bringing his face to Finn’s neck and taking in his scent. He drowns in it, let’s it completely surround him. Let’s the warmth of Finn’s body isolate any other sense he has, only _touch_ matters. 

It feels _right_ , like Poe was meant to do that. 

He can feel the way Finn’s chest rises and falls against his own. He can feel Finn’s steady heartbeat; alive and loud against Poe’s skin. 

For the first time in what feels like forever, there’s no crushing feeling of dread. No paranoia about the First Order breathing down their necks. 

Theres no scrambling to get to stations or to their ships. It’s peaceful. 

Poe can simply stand there and hold Finn as long as he pleases. No rush. Just Poe cradling Finn so close because he’s never _really_ been able to. 

There’s this _feeling_ that swims around his insides, mostly his ribcage. It’s microscopic and glides through the gaps between his bones, leaving tiny fragments of a bubbly feeling each time it reroutes. 

It’s like a burning sensation whenever he’s with Finn, but a type of burn that feels like a dying campfire. It’s cozy and warm, welcomed and not hated. 

Poe doesn’t fully understand it, but he lets it happen. 

That feeling dances around his body, finding each little _nook_ and _cranny_ to burrow itself in, make itself feel at home underneath Poe’s flesh.

Part of him thinks each time Finn hugs him, a small part of his soul breaks off into Poe’s body. And it flies around his systems without a care until it lands, gladly calling Poe’s heart a _permanent sanctuary._

Poe let’s one hand move to cup Finn’s neck, gripping him tighter, pulling him _closer_. 

He yearns for _more_. Wants more and more of Finn’s touch each time it’s granted to him. He’s greedy for it; like a man starved. It's a craving he can't seem to make retire, no matter the hour; that _craving_ for Finn's touch lingers in the back of his head. 

It might be strange, but that familiar touch reminds him of _home._ A physical embodiment of a place that represents safety. It reminds him that no matter where he is, no matter how far;

Home is where _Finn_ is. 

Like all is okay, as if Finns saying; 

_‘nothing can hurt you right now.’ _

_ ’you’re safe with me.’  _

It’s a small bubble of a whole other place in which the only two who exist are _them_. 

Poe feels like he can breath whenever he’s alone with Finn. 

For a few minutes, it’s silent between the two, and  Poe takes the time to memorize the way Finn's arms wrap so comfortably around his own broad frame.

He memorizes the feeling of Finn's fingertip gently tracing circles into his back. 

Memorizes the way Finn would shift his arms slightly, realigning the position in which they wrap around Poe like a shield.

Finn’s the first to pull back, and Poe hesitantly releases him from his arms, but keeps his hand cupped on Finn’s neck. 

“I thought you’d –“ Finn starts, his eyes flickering back and forth from Poe’s, like he’s undecided of what he wants to say, “I didn’t know if you -"   


He chokes on the words, like they’re attempting to crawl out his throat but as soon as they see the light, they go back down. 

Poe’s heart breaks a little at Finn's tone. It’s unguarded and small. Almost as if it were cowering away from being spoken. 

He gives Finn a sympathetic look as his hand squeezes the skin of Finn’s neck a little tighter. Just as a reminder.   


A reminder that wordlessly announces that he’s _here_. He’s alive, Finn’s alive, they’re both _alive_. 

“Hey,” Poe interrupts, "I'm alright." He reassures, smiling softly. 

Finn smiles weakly, and Poe feels his heart jump at the sight.   


“ _I’m here_.” Poe whispers, just for the two to hear, like a secret.

Theres a second where they simply look at each other. Their eyes searching one another’s, Poe’s not sure what he’s searching for; but he’ll find it in Finn’s eyes.

Just before Poe can begin a new sentence, Finn fists the front of Poe’s shirt in his hand and pulls him into a deafening kiss.

Poe’s hands move like lightening, shooting to Finn's shoulders, gripping the material of the shirt so tight his knuckles go white. 

Finns hands move to Poe’s face, both his palms cupping Poe’s cheeks with a featherlight touch. 

There we’re days where Poe had dreamt of this. 

A kiss after a battle well fought, their minds racing and fingers itching to grab and claw at one another’s flesh.   


Or a kiss in whatever ship they had that day. Slow and sweet, their lips gently moving against one another’s, exploring each other’s mouths like their forever expanding exploration of the galaxy. 

But this. This is just fine. _More_ than fine. 

It’s slow and soft, the two men’s lips mapping out one another’s, a land unknown to both. 

But it’s the kind of kiss that makes Finn’s heart beat so fast he’s scared it might explode, or burst out of the cage it’s confined in.

And that small microscopic feeling suddenly turns as big as a house inside Poe’s ribcage, making itself known and unavoidable. 

It feels _right_ , their lips moving against each other’s. As if they were simply made to do just this. 

There’s electricity sparking all over Poe’s body and he almost feels like he’ll probably die in this moment. The air from his lungs is gone, successfully stolen by Finn. 

Poe pulls back, gasping in a breath of needed air. 

Finn chuckles, sending vibrations against Poe’s lips. He leans forward, letting their foreheads meet. 

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Poe asks, sounding more shocked than he intended. 

Finn smiles, “ _Way_ too long.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read this .. thank u... ilysm. 
> 
> d*sney you’re a bunch of homophobic cowards :+)


End file.
